Because of the Night Sky
by UNseated4TH
Summary: 'Because of the lonely night sky…' Starrk and Lilynette have finally found others like them! But in Starrk's promotion to Espada, Lilynette struggles to find her place beside him. After an argument she runs off. Now Starrk must find his other half. 3Shot.
1. Think

**A/N: Heyy!**  
**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot. Then it became a twoshot. And then a threeshot. And then a twoshot. And then a threeshot again and finally.**  
**I wrote this on a sudden (and surprisingly violent) whim, which would not leave me alone unless I either wrote it down, or stabbed myself in the brain repetitively with a q-tip until I ceased the ability to function. So here it is. It's a bit different to other things I've posted on this site thus far, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyway; especially if you like Starrk and Lilynette. I've wanted to write something about them for a long time. So here it is.**  
**BTW, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, I just own the italicised lyrics at the start and end of each chapter.**

* * *

**BEcaUsE oF tHe NiGHT sKy**

**Think.**  
_Before you speak._

_It was because of the night sky we found each other.  
Because of the lonely…night sky._

She hated nights like this. Lilynette shivered as she pulled a blanket tightly around herself in the semi occupied room. She had been sleeping soundly until the absence of the other's body and warmth had awoken her. Aizen must have called a last-minute meeting again. That would be the only reason Starrk would leave their quarters so late in the night, she figured. It had been happening more and more often lately, and she had grown not too fond of it to say the least.

She sighed. Shouldn't she be happy? Starrk seemed happy enough…shouldn't she share that happiness? She and Starrk were finally surrounded by many like themselves, and yet…she felt lonelier than she had before. Ever since they'd come to this place, she hadn't seen Starrk much; he had Espada duties to tend to. Lilynette failed to see why she couldn't join him. Here she was, prohibited from access to the meeting hall, and prohibited to accompany her Starrk on 'Espada-only' missions. It seemed like she'd been written off as nothing more than a simple fraccion. But her and Starrk's bond ran so much deeper than that, so much deeper than any other bond possibly could. They were a part of each other after all. Weren't they? Sure, on her own she was nothing special…but when she was with Starrk she was complete. He was the other half of her soul, and without him she would be missing a very dear part of herself. Maybe even her very heart or will to persist, and without him she could never stand on her own. Though it pained her to admit it, it seemed to be different for him. As a single unit, his strength was far superior to hers. Lilynette wished she could be stronger…maybe then she could accompany him on his missions. Maybe then she wouldn't feel lonely.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Starrk yawned as he exited the meeting room. What had Aizen been thinking, suddenly holding an surprise meeting in the middle of the night? Not that Starrk probably wouldn't have been sleeping at any other time of the day, but all the same.

The meeting had been on strictly confidential matters—for Espada ears only—no fraccion, numeros, or other Arrancar in general were allowed in. Starrk sighed, easily ignoring the spontaneous wave of some form of muffled bitterness he'd kept encountering recently. It was probably due to the fact he still wasn't quite used to this place, he guessed.

However, after a couple of weeks in Las Noches, he had discovered Aizen's motives to be somewhat…dark. But he was here now, surrounded by company and at a highly esteemed rank. He had gotten what he had wanted, and what was best for Lilynette. He was therefore in no position to try and question his leaders actions, no matter how much of a growing hunch he had that he and the others were merely pawns in Aizen's ultimate plan. He decided he would avoid thinking like that, and just be happy that he was no longer alone.

He slowly wandered up the pristine corridor toward his dominion, quietly opening the door when he reached it, only to find Lilynette was up anyway.

"Lilynette," he said, crossing the room. "It's late. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Any case, you could at lest pretend to be…"

"Another meeting?" asked Lilynette.

Starrk nodded.

"Man, if my chest could grow a bit every time that guy held a damn meeting, it would be bigger than Halibell's! And Aizen'd have to get me a more decent top at least. Actually come to think of it, Halibell's top is too small for her, so he probably wouldn't get me a new one…I wonder if her top ever properly fit her…gee, maybe her boobs _do_ grow every time Aizen holds a meeting and that's wht it's too small now."

"Don't antagonise Aizen, Lilynette," said Starrk. "He has given us friends and a place to live," _No matter what he might be using us for…_"No matter how many meetings he might hold."

"So do Halibell's boobs grow at each meeting?"

"I'm not sure, I don't look."

"Liar."

"You'd have to ask Nnoitra or Barrigan. They'd know."

"What was the meeting about anyway?" asked Lilynette. "How to grow boobs?"

"Seeing as the only Espada who's actually a woman is stacked anyway, I fail to see the point. Unless of course, Szayel wanted to know for one of his 'experiments'. I wouldn't put it past him, actually. He's been known to modify his own body…"

"So what was the meeting about?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can!"

"No Lilynette, I can't."

"Naw come on Starrk."

"At this point only Espada can know."

"But Starrk! Aren't I also you?"

"Yes Lilynette, but not everyone knows that. If you were to come along to the meetings it would only cause questions from the other Espada. Their fraccions will start wanting to come along, and Aizen wouldn't like the meeting room to become crowded."

"I'm not a fraccion though! Besides, if Aizen's so scared about his precious meeting room being overcrowded, you can just tell me the stuff he says," she looked up at him expectantly.

Starrk sighed.

"Or are you keeping something from me?" Lilynette inquired, looking slightly put out.

"No! No its not that, it's just…I don't know if you'll like it. I don't even know if I like it…"

"What is it, Starrk?"

"Its…there's a war coming, Lilynette," said Starrk, resting on telling half the story.

Lilynette looked taken back. "A war?"

Starrk nodded. "And I'd prefer it if you were to stay here than come along with me."

"What?" demanded Lilynette. "That's stupid Starrk! What if you need to ressurecct?"

"I won't need to ressurecct."

"…So you don't need me?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying. This war is going to be dangerous, and with your level of combat at the moment…"

"I'll get better! I've been training while you've been busy."

"It's not going to work, Lilynette."

"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time messing around on your Espada business, you could help me train!"

"You're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable! You're the one who's being unreasonable Starrk, I hardly ever see you anymore!"

"Lilynette…"

"In fact, I _miss_ the old days. At least we were always together then, like we promised."

"I'm sorry," said Starrk. "But things have to be different at the moment. I'm only doing this because I care for you."

"If you cared, you wouldn't leave me alone just for Aizen."

"Would you leave Aizen out of this?"

"How can I?" demanded Lilynette. "Ever since we joined with him he's done nothing for me but take you away. I'm not even allowed to follow you most places."

"Lilynette…think before you speak."

"Has it ever occurred to you that he just might be using us, and everyone else for his own purposes?"

"Lilynette, that's ENOUGH!"

Lilynette looked slightly shocked. Starrk didn't often get angry, but when he did, he was serious.

"What happened to going everywhere…together?" Lilynette asked shakily.

"Lilynette…just go to bed."

"You know what?" said Lilynette, the shaking in her voice gone. "I don't need you anyway, Starrk. I'm gonna train and become an Espada, and then I'll get to go along to all these Espada things myself. I don't need you, Starrk. You're on your own."

And with that, she got up and left the room before Starrk could stop her.

Starrk sighed. Lilynette had been difficult before, but it had been a long time since she had walked away like that. She'd be back within a few hours though, Starrk figured. She always had been. Although…this time felt different to other times. Those last words she had said stung. They shouldn't have, but they did.

_She'll be back before morning, _Starrk thought.

Having two different souls that were also one in the same, one could often tell something of what the other was feeling. Starrk recognised that over the past few weeks, the seemingly muffled, yet growing form of bitterness must have been what Lilynette had been feeling. Was she really feeling lonely?

_In that case, maybe I should apologise when she comes back. Maybe I can find time to help her train, _he thought as he rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Lilynette sulked all the way up the hallway, ignoring her growing fatigue and suppressing the urge to shiver in the cold air. Deserts were very cold places in the night, and seeing as it was technically always night in Hueco Mundo, it was never very warm. That idiot Aizen could have at least given her more suitable clothes for the climate. It didn't bother her most of the time though. She was warm blooded after all; she'd warm up after walking around for a bit.

Las Noches was quite a confusing place. With its artificial sunlight, it could be day at any time, as opposed to the eternal night just beyond it's dome in the outside territory. Lilynette had grown used to the nightscape of Hueco Mundo, and was still adjusting to what they called the 'day' of Las Noches. It was only ever day in Las Noches and night in the rest of Hueco Mundo. There was never any in between. Only then did it occur to Lilynette that in the Human World and the Soul Society, there would have to be some sort of transition to get from one to the next. A time for the sun to set and the moon to rise and visa-versa.

_I would like to see that one day, _she thought. _Maybe one day Starrk and I could—no! Not Starrk. Why the heck am I thinking of him?_

She angrily continued on up the halls, turning at odd corners. She then thought of the last few moments she was in her and Starrks room and the things she had said.

"_I don't need you, Starrk. You're on your own."_

_Maybe that was a bit harsh…_Lilynette thought.

Having two different souls that were also one in the same, one could often tell something of what the other was feeling. When Lilynette had left the room, she had definitely felt something like hurt, and it wasn't her own. Then it hit her. Had she really been so selfish?

_Starrk really means well…he's just been…busy lately. I'm the one whose been sitting around being useless, and yet I'm saying all the crap. Starrks right. I should learn to think before I speak, _she turned around and began to head back. _I'm going to go and apologize to him._

However, she had hardly gone far when she realised the joys of having halls and corridors that all looked exactly the same.

_Ah crap…_

After a number of minutes of running up and down hallways, and becoming sure that she was now further from her and Starrk's room than she was before, she gave up.

"Hmph! I didn't even want to go back there anyway!" she denied stubbornly, refusing to admit she was lost. _Because I don't deserve him right now._

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Starrk opened his eyes. He'd only been asleep two hours and was already awake. This was not normal. Did it have something to do with Lilynette? Starrk looked across to where Lilynette usually lay, to realise she was still gone.

_So I didn't dream that? Ah great…I don't feel like dealing with this at the moment…_he turned over and attempted getting back to sleep. But it didn't work. He was wide-awake.

_Maybe Lilynette will come back soon…_

He waited.

_I hope she's not lost…_

And waited.

_Las Noches is a really big place…_

And waited.

_Even I could get lost in here…_

And waited.

_Zomari's cooking dinner night after next…_

And waited.

_In that case, I think I might skip it. Or go out and find my own dinner._

And waited.

_Even Tousen's better at cooking than that guy. And he's blind. He'd get the sugar and the salt mixed up._

And waited.

_I hope Lilynette comes back soon…_

And waited.

_What if she gets in a fight?_

And waited.

"Agh, screw this! If I'm gonna stay awake all night, I'll go find Lilynette before she finds trouble."

He quickly got up and left the room, stretching as he went. Despite the fact that the last things Lilynette had said to him may have been abrupt, he was somewhat proud. There sure was determination in that girl. Determination to train and become stronger. However, it was one of the last things that Starrk disagreed with.

"_I don't need you. Starrk."_

"Sorry to break this to you, kid. But if you want to continue existing, you sure do."

'_Cause I sure as hell need you…_

_A crescent moon in the night sky without any stars must be a very lonely moon  
Just like we were…  
Before the lonely night sky even saw the _two_ of us_

* * *

**A/N: There's the first part ^.^ I may have the next part up sometime next week. I haven't finished it yet, but it's all planned out and I'll post it once I come back from Melbourne. Were they well enough in character? I know that Starrk would usually be lazier, but when it comes to Lilynette, I think he'd go looking for her, because well…she's his Lilynette. I haven't done anything like this before, so please review if you can, I love reviews! Thanks ^.^  
-Kris**


	2. Feel

**A/N: FIRSTLY, I'm sorry for the wait. Right after I got back from Melbourne, I was back at school and had a massive assignment. Then my monitor kept stuffing up. But now I am sitting down, know exactly what I am going to write, and plan to do it all in one sitting, so to have it up by tonight. Secondly, I would like to thank Fuocoso, RAAWWWRRR, bleachforever1000, Chibi-Taicho, Rhirhirhi and Weeimahelicopter for your reviews. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy part two!**

* * *

**BEcaUsE oF tHe NiGHT sKy**

**Feel.  
**_The connection between the two of us…_

_Because we've gained mind and reason  
__We yearn for that difference  
__Because of the lonely night sky_

_..._

_Lilynette panted as she slashed her Zanpakto through the air yet again. Training sure was strenuous, and being an Arrancar was harder than it looked. She glanced over to where Starrk sat, apparently snoozing. But Lilynette knew better. Wanting to show off a little, she began pulling the curved sword through the air in odd, zigzagging patterns. The task was quite difficult, and would probably tire her out faster if anything. Not long into this routine however, Lilynette felt a firm, yet gentle hand enclose both her wrists. She looked up to see Starrk._

"_You're only making it difficult for yourself," he said, as he moved behind her and guided her sword movements into smooth, graceful strokes. "Your Zanpakto is a part of you. So use it as such. Think of it as an extension of your being."_

_He continued guiding Lilynette's arms in the same smooth pattern, as she took in what he said._

"_Don't just use your bodies movements," continued Starrk. "Put your heart into it. It's not all in the wrists. Now…feel the connection between the two of you. The connection between the two of us…do you feel it?"_

_Lilynette nodded. "I feel it."_

"_Right. Now release."_

_In one swift movement, Starrk guided the sword in a downward slash, causing a small rivulet of energy to cascade from the sword. Lilynette looked on in wonder and astonishment. _

"_Keep practicing that," said Starrk, as he returned to his resting spot._

_Lilynette nodded and continued her training._

…

Lilynette yawned and opened her eyes. Apparently she's dozed off, but not for long by the looks of things. It would do for now.

_I should do more training,_ she thought. _If I wanna become an Espada on my own someday, I need to get stronger…but without Starrk._

Concluding that in order to train she would need a sufficient amount of space, Lilynette continued on her way through Las Noches. She had come to accept the fact that she was indeed lost not long before taking her rest. But it wasn't like she could do anything about it, right? If she happened to come across her and Starrk's quarters or not, she wouldn't really care. It wasn't like she was looking for him, right? She was looking for somewhere to train.

_I don't need Starrk to help me train, _she thought. _I'll show him just how strong I can get without him._

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

"Get. OUT!"  
Starrk quickly scurried out of the quarters of the third Espada, dodging the hairdryer that flew his way. On his epic search through Las Noches, he had accidentally entered the room of Halibell, whom he'd found out, was quite territorial. It was mid-morning, and most Arrancar were sleeping in. Therefore, Starrk crossed paths with hardly anyone as he continually searched for Lilynette. Halibell however, wasn't the first person he'd accidentally walked in on. A few hours earlier, he had had another experience; _Maybe she's in here…_he had thought, opening a pair of doors and walking in.

Before, Starrk did not know where The Great Aizen's place of rest was. Now he did. And he had starred.

_Is that…a carebear…? _Starrk had wondered, as he surveyed the sleeping Aizen nuzzling what looked like a pastel pink layer of fuzz. _Never mind, I don't want to know…_

Starrk had quickly left the room and continued up the hallway, only to run into Aizen a couple of hours later, as the evil overlord was on his was for his morning tea.

"Good morning Starrk," he had said. "You're up uncharacteristically early."

"Oh…hey," Starrk had said as Aizen brushed past him.

And now Starrk was searching the vastness of Las Noches once again, shuddering off the strange memory of his fearless leader.

_Weird guy…_he thought, as he crossed paths with Grimmjow.

"I didn't think you got up so early," Starrk said as a greeting.

"You're one to talk, Primera."

"Have you seen Lilynette?"

"Huh? Your kid? Nup."

"Let me know if you see her."

Starrk continued wandering along. Lilynette was in the dome somewhere, he knew that. He could sense her, but she seemed to be trying to hide her riestu, making her somewhat difficult to track.

_Damnit, _Starrk thought. _She doesn't want to be found…_

The fact that various rietsus of arising and awakening Arrancar were beginning to mingle with it didn't make it any easier.

_Any case, I'm not going to stop searching for her…_

…

A number of hours later, Starrk was convinced he had searched the entire premises of Las Loches, only to discover (upon sighting a large and helpful 'you are here' guide map on the wall) that he had barely even searched a fraction of the extensive dome.

_This place is huger than I thought…_

His thoughts however, were interrupted by Aizen's loud voice booming through Las Noches' halls on the voice system.

"Attention all Espada," he said. "There is to be a meeting in the meeting hall in half an hour. Don't be late, or I _will _be cross."

_Great, _thought Starrk. _Aizen's no fun when he's mad…but I still need to find Lilynette…maybe she could have gone back to the quarters._

Deciding it was the best he could do before having to attend the stupid meeting, Starrk quickly made his way back to the quarters, only to find them empty.

"Espada meeting, 5 minutes," Aizen's voice sounded once more. "Starrk, Nnoitra and Szayel, you're still not here. Szayel, whatever defenceless morsel you're dissecting, it can wait. Nnoitra, you can strut to the meeting hall a bit faster. Starrk, you were up early this morning, don't go telling me you want naptime now. Ulquiorra was first here as always, and you three should learn a lesson of punctuality from him. He is a role model Espada, and you three should strive to imitate his level of responsibility."

Starrk could hear Ulquiorra's muffled "Thankyou, Aizen-sama" through the voice system.

"Sorry Lilynette," he sighed to himself as turned and left for the meeting hall.

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

"Starrk's late for the meeting?" Lilynette questioned, having just heard Aizen's announcement. _Well that's not a surprise. He's probably been sleeping all day. But…Aizen said he was up early this morning…that's not like him at all. And I can't think of anything else he could have been doing so early. Could he have been looking for me? That couldn't be it…we're supposed to be mad at each other._

Lilynette shifted in the relatively large room she had been attempting to train in. It had taken her ages to find, and already she had been training on various techniques for well over an hour, concealing her riestu as well as she could, so Starrk wouldn't have much luck finding her if he tried. A ghost of smile crossed Lilynette's lips. And it was entirely possible he _had _been trying, despite the circumstance. And ofcourse he'd always be able to sense her—one of the burdens of being a part on one another. But being able to 'scent' someone was different to knowing wherever the heck they were. Lilynette stood from her break—it was time to get training again.

_Okay, focus…_thought Lilynette, as she tightly gripped her sword. _I need to be able to connect with my Zanpakto…_

However, Lilynette's focus was short-lived, as an interruption came forth from the infamous voice system.

"Thankyou all Espada for being here. The meeting will now commence." There was a pause. "And all remaining Arrancar, behave yourselves. I place Cuulhorn in charge, and he hereby has my permission to go resureccion on any misbehaving Arrancar." Nnoitra's voice could be heard in the background commenting something like, "As if he needs encouraging…" before the voice system broke off.

Lilynette sighed. So Starrk wasn't searching for her. Not that she'd made herself easy to find; nor did she know the way back to the quarters. But Starrk had chosen the meeting over her once again. Lilynette knew he didn't have much of a choice, but it still pissed her off. And it hurt.

_I've been gone the entire day. I thought he'd at least be looking for me…_

"Ofcourse he's not looking for you," a voice came from the corner of the room.

Lilynette turned to see a young male numero walking towards her. "Huh?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, fraccion. That Espada of yours. He isn't looking for you."

"Well duuh," said Lilynette. "How can he be searching for me when he's at a meeting?"

"I don't think you get it," came the voice of another Arrancar, as it emerged from the shadows. "Starrk is the Primera Espada. He's got better things to be doing than worrying about his fraccion."

"I'm not his fraccion."

"Oh? What are you then?"

"Just…" Lilynette paused. "Something different."

"Either way, he couldn't care less about you," said the first Arrancar. "All Espada are arrogant, careless, and can't be bothered by anyone but themselves."

"That's not true!" said Lilynette, catching herself offguard. "Starrk isn't like that."

"Oh, but he is," said the second Arrancar, as it turned to the first. "How often have you seen this one with Starrk? Do you think they're close?"

The first Arrancar shook its head. "I've only seen them together a few times. Kinda sad, its like Starrk doesn't have enough time for her. Isn't she his fraccion or something like that?"

"I don't really blame Starrk, actually," the second one continued. "I mean, if I was an Espada, and had such an annoying little squirt as a fraccion, I'd want to be away as much as possible too."

"Shut up! Starrk doesn't see me that way and I'm more than just a fraccion to him!" snapped Lilynette, growing enraged at the two arrancar.

"That's what they all say…Face it kid, Starrk doesn't care about you," said the second one. "You're lost at the moment aren't you? You ran away, because you were pissed at him, hey? And where's Starrk? Sitting in one of them Espada meetings again. If he really cares, then why isn't he out looking for you?"

"If anything, you're nothing more than a bothersome hindrance to him," said the first Arrancar. "Starrk's a busy guy. In fact, you'd be more helpful to him if you just stayed away. Not that he'd notice anyway. Its not like you're all that useful to him, is it?"

Lilynette sighed and looked down. She hated to admit them, but what they were saying made sense. What could she do for Starrk? Nothing. Her strength was nothing in comparison to his. But…

"It isn't true," she spoke out loud, somewhat unsure of her words, but wanting to believe them all the same

"What?" spoke the Arrancar.

"What you're saying isn't true. I know it doesn't make much sense, but Starrk and I aren't simply fraccion and Espada," Lilynette said more to herself than the listening Arrancar. "Starrk may get busy at times, I know he's a man of his word. We promised each other we'd go everywhere together…I now know that's not always possible, but we also promised we'd be together forever. And even though I can't see him as much anymore, I can always feel him, and that's how we're together."

Lilynette closed her eyes, sensing Starrk's presence from where she guessed was the meeting room, suddenly calmed by her own words and insight. She _did_ share a soul with Starrk, after all. Maybe that's where her calm came from.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet," said the second Arrancar mockingly.

The first smirked in agreement. "So sweet, I feel like beating the crap out of something. What about you, girl?"

Lilynette quickly withdrew her concentration from Starrk's presence and focused on the two advancing Arrancar. She didn't want to admit it, but with her level of combat, there wasn't any way she could take them both on at once. So she ran. Down the long-winded white corridors, turning at random corners and down various flights of stairs. And the Arrancar were following, as though they had nothing better to do with their time. Pretty soon, Lilynette was sure she had covered more of Las Noches in the last ten minutes than she had over the past day.

"You can't run forever, kid!"

Lilynette looked ahead and gulped. She couldn't; in her feat to escape the numeros, she had descended to the ground floor of the dome where a large, dark river-like waterway ran through Las Noches. Lilynette turned to see the Arrancar quickly catching up with her. Heart racing, she looked back to the river. It was either fight the numeros or brave the waterway.

_Well here goes nothing, _she thought.

Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she ran and jumped down into the chilly water, letting it carry her to she didn't even know where. Reckless, she knew. But the Numeros wouldn't be keen enough to follow.

The Arrancar watched as Lilynette disappeared beneath the tunnel.

"Well I'm not following her," one said.

"Do you think she knows where it goes?"

The other shrugged.

"'Ay, kid! That currents gonna drift you out into Open Hueco Mundo! You wanted ta' train? 'Cause the stuff out there's much scarier than us two!"

The two Arrancar laughed loudly, but stopped as they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Whats going on here?"

The numeros turned to see none other than 2nd Espada Barrigan's fraccion, Charlotte Cuulhorn. The two Arrancar gasped in shocked Horror.

"Now now, I hope you two aren't up to anything naughty~" the questionable Arrancar said flirtily. "Or I might just have to go: Spark-"

Now, it was the numero's turn to run.

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

"Was there really any need to announce that over the system?" Grimmjow asked Aizen. "We're all here now, you could have just said everyone's here without using the system."

"Don't question my actions Grimmjow, I know what I'm doing."

"He gets a kick out of using the sound system," Barrigan quickly whispered across to the Sexta, as Aizen instructed the remaining Arrancar to behave themselves.

Starrk sighed. Ideally, he'd still be searching for Lilynette. If he could just find some way out…

"Hey, Starrk!" called Grimmjow.

Starrk looked over.

"Did you find your kid?" Grimmjow asked.

Starrk shook his head. "Not yet."

"Lilynette's missing?" asked Halibell. "Is that why you were in my room this morning? Were you looking for her?"

"Uhh…yeah," said Starrk. _So why the heck am I here when I haven't found her yet? I need to find her, even if she doesn't want to be found. It will be night soon, after all… _Starrk stood, interrupting Aizen, mid sentence.

"Bathroom," he murmured, before sprinting out of the room. Screw the rules. Aizen's meeting could wait.

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

There was no bank or shore, nor anything Lilynette could grab hold of to lever herself out of the icy cold water. So she let the current drift her along, having failed her attempts to swim against it. After what felt like an age of drifting in the dark, Lilynette made out a spec of light in the distance, which was slowly growing. Over the next few minutes, the light had grown considerably and Lilynette figured it must have been an opening out of the waterway. Eventually, a bank formed and she quickly swam ashore. She shivered as a cold wind blew through her wet clothing and skin, taking a few moments to process just where she was.

"Uh-oh…"

The light she had seen had come from the silver crescent moon, as it reflected of the eternal white plane of sand below it. Open Hueco Mundo. Lilynette turned to see the waterway she had come through, to find it protruded from an unfathomably huge dome. Well, what she knew was the dome at least; it just looked like some huge white wall from this close up.

"Uh-oh…"

She'd never been outside the dome without Starrk before, and it was slightly disconcerting. She looked back into the waterway's tunnel.

_I can't swim against that…_she thought. _I'll have to find another way in…I'd better get going._

She stood, attempted to shake her wet body dry and began around the dome.

_There's got to be a way in somewhere, _she thought. _There has to be. I know there is…I hope Starrk doesn't find out I've been out here…He might get mad if he knew. _She giggled at the thought of what she was doing, feeling the adrenalin of rebelliousness racing through her blood. _This can be my little secret…_she thought to herself as she jogged alongside the dome. _I'll just find my way in and somehow find my way back to the quarters from there. If Starrk asks, I was just off training today. Starrk…_

She hadn't seen him in close to 24 hours. She'd hardly ever been so long without him, even as an Espada. And truth be told, she was quite impressed she'd lasted so long in her independence, and without much rest. Although…she knew she ought to return to Starrk once she got inside and located the quarters. Even _if _he hadn't gone looking for her and attended the Espada meeting instead, as always. But Lilynette still planned on taking her time; it wasn't like she was in any real hurry, after all. Though it did give her some time to think.

_Starrk's probably annoyed at me because of what I said last night, _thought Lilynette. _I want to become stronger…but things can't go on like this…when I get back into Las Noches, I'll find him and apologize for what I said, even if he doesn't care I ran away._

And so she continued jogging the dome's massive circumference.

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

Starrk continued along the hallway, scenting Lilynette had been through it not too long beforehand. She seemed to have come along at quite a fast pace, he noticed. Quickly continuing along in hope to catch up to her, he almost didn't notice the two seemingly out of breath numeros off to his side. Upon gaining sight of him, a few of the numeros took a small step back.

"Have you seen Lilynette?" he asked.

The numeros jumped at the sound of his voice. It seemed they had just had a frightening experience. There was then an awkward pause amongst the intimidated Arrancar. "Umm…uhh…"

"Well?"

There was another pause, interrupted only by further interjections.

"Hurry up and tell me. If you have any vocabulary, that is."

"She's gone to train in open Hueco Mundo!" one of the numeros quickly blurted out.

Without any second thought or glance towards the two numeros, Starrk sonidoed away.

_**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**_

"How long will this take?" Lilynette whined to no one.

She yawned, letting her feet drag in the sand.

"This stinks. I hope the entrance is near. I wanna go back inside, its freaking freezing out here."

_Scuff._

Lilynette heard it before she saw it. She quickly turned around. That _scuff _had not come from her. However, under close observation of her surroundings, she could not locate the source of the sound.

_Maybe I'm hearing things, _she thought. _Soon as I get back to the quarters I'm going to bed…_

She was ready to dismiss the noise as nothing but her imagination, until it sounded again.

_Scuff._

"Whose there?" Lilynette demanded, turning around again.

_Scuff._

It was to her other side this time.

"Starrk? Is that you?"

Seeing and hearing nothing more, Lilynette was left starring into the silence. She turned, shrugging and continued on her way. Well…started to at least.

_Scuff._

In her plain vision, a large pincer-like claw emerged from the sand. The claw firmly struck the sand, pulling from it the thorned body and tail of a large hollow.

"Ew," Lilynette observed.

However, before Lilynette had the time to comprehend or say anymore, the hollow began attacking.

"Hey!" Lilynette shouted, quickly sidestepping as the claw lashed out. "What's the big idea, just popping out of the ground and attacking me like that?"

The hollow laughed slyly. "I am a special sort of hollow," it said. "I feed during times of riestu abundancy, and am able to hibernate afterwards. I have been sleeping down in the Menos Forest and have just awoken to the most brilliant riestu season I can recall. However, after sleeping for almost a century, I have become very hungry. What better way to start my feast than with a little girl like you?"

Lilynette wasn't quite ready as the hollow took a large swipe at her, landing her painfully on her side.

"Pathetic," the hollow remarked. "I expected someone as riestu-rich as you to put up more of a fight, not that I'm complaining… What's a little girl doing out on her own anyway? Shouldn't someone be with you?"

As Lilynette stood, the hollow took another swipe. However, this time Lilynette was ready. She braced herself and brandished her Zanpakto, as the hollow's claw clashed with it. Lilynette skidded for a few moments against the hollow's force, but soon found firm footing, straining the muscles in her arms against the hollow's inbuilt weapon.

"Okay, three things," she said. "Firstly, I'm gonna defeat you before you can feast on anyone…secondly, its none of your business whether I'm alone or not, because thirdly," Lilynette pushed hard against the claw, sending the hollow back. "I am _not_ a little girl."

"Oh really?" the hollow taunted snidely. "In that case I have no reason to hold back. Lets see just how much of a fight you can put up. 'Little girl'."

Lilynette growled and brandished her sword once again, hoping she had not just gotten herself in too deep. "Bring it on, big guy."

She wouldn't run this time. She'd wanted to train. She'd wanted to grow stronger, to prove herself. Here was her chance.

_It was because of the lonely night sky, we chose  
It tore us apart, yet bought us together  
It transformed us, yet we were still the same_

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! I Have already written and typed part of chapter three, so hopefully I'll soon have time to do the rest. The wait wont be as long. Until next time! Please review, I'd like some feedback!  
**

**-Kris**


	3. Breathe

**Kris: Hey guys! Final part, wooo! Big thankyou to my reviewers for the last chapter: Fuocoso, Rhirhirhi and Mhev.  
Happy Birthday, Rhi! I told you I'd have this out by your birthday, so here it is!  
****Fuocoso asked about the two Arrancar in the last chapter—were they anyone in particular, or just random antagonizing creatures. Well I myself just came up with them for this story, but I think they deserve a bit more of a bio, don't you? The first Arrancar's name is ShuBao Nonto-xic, after the marker sitting right next to me. He enjoys long walks in the Las Noches sands (he brings a bottle of water with him and shakes it around his ear, to make it seem more like the beach), and watching old Jerry Springer re-runs. The second Arrancar's name is Nexcell Hydride, after the battery sitting on my desk. He is very insecure about his Arrancar number (69) and therefore picks on almost any lone Arrancar that he and ShuBao cross paths with. So yeah, they're not really that antagonizing, they're just poor, bored bullies. I'm thinking that Aizen should get some more fun things installed in Las Noches, so numeros like them have something to do…But enough about them! They won't appear in this story again. Maybe some cameos in future stories. On to the final instalment!**

* * *

**BEcaUsE oF tHe NiGHT sKy**

**Breathe.  
**_Just breathe._

_Because of the Night Sky we became separate  
__Yet our Heart still beats as one  
__Just like it always had_

Lilynette crouched in the shade of a boulder, silently catching her breath as her heart pounded in her chest. She hadn't been fighting the hollow long, and already she was close to her limit.

"I know you're there," the hollow's thunderous roar broke through the tense silence, as it ploughed through her shelter. Lilynette quickly moved, avoiding the majority of the damage. However, she stumbled as some of the debris struck her left leg.

_I should work on my sonido…_she thought, glaring at her own incompetence to dodge.

"Giving up already?" the hollow taunted.

"As if," Lilynette grimaced, ignoring the pain in her leg as she stood brandishing her sword and prepared to attack.

"You won't last much longer at this rate," the hollow gloated. "You've been on the defensive this whole time."

"I'll defensive you!" yelled Lilynette.

"Just try…little girl…"

"I'm not a little girl!" Lilynette shouted angrily as she dove in for the attack.

She saw the claw coming for her at the last second, barely avoiding the blow by an inch as it swooped past her body.

.

"_Don't be brash, Lilynette," Starrk told her as he lowered the sparring sword form her throat. "If you barge forward without thinking, you'll only open yourself to simple attacks. Don't fall for your opponent's tactics. Stay focused."_

_._

"Stay focused…" Lilynette whispered to herself, preparing. "Don't be brash…"

The claw came at her again, but she was prepared. Sidestepping, and using her best attempt at Sonido to approach her opponent, she lunged and successfully sliced into its flesh with her scimitar-like blade. Quickly regaining her distance, she looked over to the hollow, grinning. However, her victory was short-lived.

The hollow chuckled. "You think a shallow swipe like that could be of any hindrance to me? Laughable. It's merely a scratch," it flicked the blood away and grinned. "If anything, it's only warmed me up. Thanks, kid."

Lilynette quickly evaded the claw as it rocketed past her, and jumped over it as it recoiled back her way.

The hollow sneered. "You fell for it."

Pain suddenly erupted up Lilynette's side as the hollow's spiked tail swung around, slicing into her arm and slamming her into the side of the dome. She slid down onto the sand, slightly dazed as the hollow advanced on her.

.

"_Get up."_

"_No."_

"_Get up."_

"_I can't do it."_

"_Yes you can."_

"_Its too hard…"_

"_Only because you're making it hard."_

_Lilynette sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Starrk sighed, as he sat down beside her. They sat like that in silence for a number of minutes, before Starrk spoke._

"_You need to learn this, Lilynette."_

"_But I'm bad at it."_

"_So, what? You're going to lose just because you don't think you're any good? If you do that, you're only going to assist your enemy in your downfall."_

"_But how do I get better?"_

"_Keep training. And always assess your enemy's actions. Try to read them, and in doing so look for an opening or weak point. Understand?"_

"_I think so," Lilynette nodded._

"_Come on then. Show me what you can do."_

_Starrk stood and offered her his hand, pulling her up from the ground._

_._

Lilynette got to her feet and dodged just as the hollow lashed out again.

"Assess his actions…" she recited to herself. "Look for an opening…" _I need to find a weak point…_

Lilynette dove out of the way as the hollow ploughed its massive body through the sand toward her. Running around the central body, she desperately searched for something, anything that could be used against the hollow.

_I need to keep searching…_thought Lilynette. _I can't give up…there's got to be something I can use against this guy…_

She was almost caught off-guard again, only countering the hollow's strike with a quick swipe of her sword. She needed to find the weak point. But for that, she needed more space. She didn't take her eyes off the hollow, as she used the best of her sonido to advance further out into Hueco Mundo's vast expanse, taking note of the distance from the dome as she did so. She'd have to cover a very large distance for the dome to escape her sight completely, but for now a couple of kilometres would do. It would be enough, she figured, for other Arrancar to not sense the battle, and would provide more ground space for her to carry out her investigation.

"Running away?" the hollow sneered from close behind her.

Lilynette turned and blocked the impending blow, blasting herself and the hollow back several paces.

"No," she answered. "I just figured we could do with more space."

"It doesn't even matter," said the hollow. "This battle wont be lasting much longer."

"No," smirked Lilynette. "It won't."

Using a pre-thought tactic, Lilynette barged toward the hollow, brandishing her Zanpakto. As anticipated, the hollow was taken by surprise, instinctively reeling up in defence as a reflex. And Lilynette was able to observe; the underside of its belly was unprotected. Just as she'd suspected. She'd found it's weak point, and now she could focus.

.

"_Your Zanpakto is a part of you. An extension of your being…so use more than just your bodies movements. Put your heart into it. Your strength doesn't lie in your wrists."_

_. _

She would need to do this fast. Preparing for the strike, she let her body lax and focused.

.

"_Now…feel the connection between yourself and your sword. Feel the connection between the two of us."_

_._

Lilynette opened her mind to her Zanpakto, and out to Starrk, wherever he was, as she felt the energy flow into her.

.

"_Now Release."_

_._

Swiftly and smoothly, Lilynette tore her Zanpakto down the underside of the hollow's body and released the largest torrent of energy she could muster. The hollow staggered and cursed, before crashing to the ground, sending a cloud of sand and dust up into the air.

Lilynette tiredly rested her hands to her knees, taking numerous long, laboured breaths. "I got him…"

She was contemplating sitting and resting for a moment right there, before a voice sounded from the thick airborne debris.

"You bitch…" the voice of the hollow spoke, as sand began to settle. Lilynette could vaguely make out the profile of the creature, appearing somewhat decapitated. "I can't believe you got me, you little bitch! I think I'll slaughter you now, slowly and painfully. Yes, I'll detach you limb by limb. So long, little girl."

Too focussed on the silhouette within the dust cloud, Lilynette hardly had time to register the hollow's claw swipe up out of the ground. She felt it coming only a fraction of a second before it struck, barely managing to sidestep before it hit. However, she was not anticipating the hard outer-shell of the claw body to expand. It knocked the air out of her, slamming her several metres away into a collection of powder-white boulders.

She hissed in pain and gasped for breath as she tried to push herself up only to find that in the impact, her foot had somehow become wedged in a small crevasse. Turning as best she could despite her position, she grabbed for her sword. But the hollow had advanced on her at such a rate; she didn't have time to remove herself from the mess. The hollow raised its blood-hungry claw in preparation for the first of the strikes. Lilynette braced herself, knowing it was all she could do.

_This…is gonna hurt…_she thought, as she scrunched her eyes shut, and tensed her body so hard, her muscles and joints screamed in agony.

First came the bone chilling swoop of the claw, as it began it's decent. And then came nothing. No puncture of flesh or crushing of bones. No cascade of blood, severing of limb or disembowelling of internal organs. No pain at all, other than that already instilled in her. Lilynette slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

He was standing there. Silhouetted brilliantly against the white crescent moon, his clothing billowing slightly in the light breeze. Starrk. Her Starrk.

"S-Starrk?"

Starrk stood nonchalantly in the small amount of space between Lilynette and the hollow, one hand in a pocket of his overcoat, and the other apparently resting against a massive claw. The owner of said claw seemed to be pushing with all of its inbound might against Starrk to reach Lilynette. Yet Starrk betrayed no evident trace of strain in his features, despite blocking a weapon nearly twice the size of him.

"You've done well, Lilynette," Starrk spoke calmly. "But I'll take it from here."

Pushing lightly against the claw, Starrk sent the hollow flying back several metres.

"Who are you?" demanded the hollow.

Starrk shrugged as he strode forward. "Just a hollow of some sort…"

"Heh? You look more like a human or damned Shinigami to me, like that girl there. How long have you been hiding, coward?"

"I've been observing," corrected Starrk indifferently. "Since you emerged from _your_ hiding in the sand."

"I don't care either way," hissed the hollow. "I don't care who you are. I'll deal with you after I skewer the little bitch."

Once again, the hollow lunged itself toward Lilynette. Lilynette didn't even see Starrk draw his sword, it all happened too fast. The next thing she knew, the hollow was split in half. She watched as Starrk glared at it's vaporising remains. He seemed to be regarding it quite bitterly; in a way she had never seen him observe something. It was almost scary.

_He got rid of it so easily…_thought Lilynette. _Starrk…_

She decided to approach him. Grabbing her jammed foot with both hands, she physically wrenched it from the crevasse painfully, before getting to her feet and staggering in the direction of her rescuer.

"Starrk!"

Starrk didn't show any sign of response, rather continuing his cold gaze on the final remaining debris of the hollow. Lilynette continued in her struggle to near him. However, with the adrenaline of battle subsided, her body began to protest to her hasty movements.

"Starrk…" Lilynette still pushed her body further, before it all hit her at once. It was freezing. She seemed to be inhaling faster than she could exhale. A harsh, aching sensation accelerated up her sides, tormenting where the hollow had struck her. Deep breaths hurt; it felt as though her lungs were tearing and her chest would split sinew by sinew. She felt her ankles weaken to such a degree, her knees met rough sand, and she collapsed forward. But Starrk was already there.

"Lilynette!"

She could hear him yet his voice sounded miles away, drowned out by her painful hyperventilation. But he was there. Sudden warmth draped her, as Starrk removed his overcoat, tightly wrapping her in it.

"Lilynette, breathe," Starrk said firmly. She could feel him sitting behind her, holding her closely to himself.

Lilynette drew in a shaking breath and then another, letting her breathing match his.

"Just breathe…"

They sat there for a few moments, as Lilynette slowly evened out her breathing, feeling the majority of the pain fade. After a short while, when he was sure she had recovered, Starrk placed his hands over Lilynette's small shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked her in the eyes.

"What do you think you were doing?" he demanded.

So he was still mad. Lilynette swallowed. "I was training."

Starrk sighed. "I could see that, and yes you have improved. But didn't I tell you to never come out here without me?"

Lilynette didn't respond.

Starrk sighed. He then stood, looking toward the Las Noches dome. "We should go back."

Lilynette however made no effort to move, but rather hugged her knees to her chest as she had done in that training session a while ago.

"I'm sorry, Starrk," she said.

Starrk looked over to her, frowning. "Why?"

"I lied."

"What's there to lie about?"

Lilynette looked down to the ground, focusing her gaze on one of the infinite sand particles surrounding her. "The stuff I said last night…it wasn't true. I need you Starrk, even if I sometimes deny it. Just now proved that more than anything…If it weren't for you, I never would have gotten as far as I did against that hollow."

Lilynette paused, as she felt Starrk walk over and sit down beside her once again.

"I'm not going to become an Espada on my own," Lilynette continued. "I lied about that too. I was just going to go and train some more, so I could prove that I'm worthy to fight along side you. So that we could stay together. I know I'm not that much use to you, and you probably don't need me that much…but I'll try my best."

Starrk didn't say anything in response.

Lilynette was beginning to wonder if he was still mad at her, until he placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to his chest in an embrace.

"You're a idiot, you know," Starrk said.

"I…I just wanted to prove myself to you…" Lilynette said, her voice muffled into his chest.

"You never need to prove yourself to me," said Starrk, as he stroked her hair as best he could around her mask remains.

Lilynette clutched tightly to his chest.

"Let's go," said Starrk, standing and gently lifting Lilynette up with him.

Lilynette let her body lax against his chest, as he carried her through the sand.

"And for the record, you're more important to me than you think," said Starrk, softly. "You're the other half of my soul, and without you I would be missing a very dear part of myself. Maybe even my very heart or will to persist, and without you I could never stand on my own."

Lilynette looked up. "Starrk…" _Of course he thinks of me that way…that's how I think of him, and we _do_ share a soul…Why didn't I see that before?_

"Sleep, Lilynette," Starrk said. "You're exhausted. Sleep." It was a command. Not a suggestion.

Lilynette felt her body completely lax in Starrk's arms, and rested her head against his chest, and letting the soothing sound of his heart—her heart beat as one. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed.

"Starrk," she breathed one last time, as she inhaled his scent.

"Hmm?"

"You smell nice…"

She was sure she heard Starrk suppress a chuckle, as sleep finally overtook her.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"Come on Starrk! I'll race you!" Lilynette shouted back at her partner as she sped up a grassy hill.

After a talk with Aizen, and sugarcoating most of the words, Starrk had somehow managed to get their leader's approval for a fun day off. As a result, he had spent the past number of hours enjoying Lilynette's company in a nice town in the world of the living.

"I beat you!" Lilynette chirped happily from the top of the hill. Starrk smiled at her. She looked different in a gigai. Without her helmet-like mask remnants, the breeze freely blew at her short hair. She wore a summery dress, which featured light, floral designs, very different to her normal attire. She had come out of her encounter with the hollow mostly unscratched, save for the moderate cut across her upper arm Starrk had bandaged up. Other than her unusual hair and eye colour, she looked like any normal young girl.

"Hey, Starrk," Lilynette shouted. "I've beat you already, you can speed up a bit!"

Starrk quickly caught up with her, and looked down with her on the view of the town. It wasn't an overly large town; most of its expanse could be viewed from the hilltop.

"I wonder how everyone else's day has been," wondered Lilynette, as she sat down in the grass, Starrk joining her.

Most of the others had opted to spend their days in busier infrastructure than that Starrk and Lilynette had chosen.

"I don't know," replied Starrk. "Hey, look at the sky."

Lilynette looked. The sky was changing colour, as an authentic sun descended further toward the horizon, casting the atmosphere around it brilliant shades of orange, indigo and pink.

"So this is the sunset…" observed Lilynette. "I didn't think is would be so…pretty…"

They watched in silence as the sun sank lower, and the sky changed to more and more of a dark indigo colour. After some time, a full moon was visible, so different to that which was permanently fixed over the sky of Hueco Mundo. And the moon was not alone. In the night sky's massive expanse, a celestial banquet of shining stars gradually appeared, scattering the midnight plane like a shimmering sea of diamonds. Soon, Starrk and Lilynette were lying down to gaze at the universe that lay before them.

Lilynette lay her head against Starrk's torso as she observed the night sky's true beauty, a beauty absent from Hueco Mundo's ever-present night. "The night sky has so much life here! And the moon…he isn't so lonely now, hey Starrk?"

"No," said Starrk, as he gave Lilynette's shoulder a tight squeeze. "No he isn't. Not anymore."

Lilynette smiled up at the sky, reaching up as though she could touch it. "Its beautiful."

"Yes," said Starrk, as he smiled down at the girl who had become his whole world. "Yes it is." To him, she truly was.

_Because of that lonely night sky, I've got you.  
__Because of the night sky…  
__I am no longer alone._

* * *

**Kris: There it is! If you've enjoyed this story, please send a review :) I really enjoyed writing about these two, and over the past few days I have developed another idea for them, but it would make for a much longer story, and I wouldn't get around to writing or posting it for a while. But I plan on doing it, so expect more StarrkLily stories from me in the future. Please review your thoughts, and thankyou!**


End file.
